


call your name

by ewagan



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noragami Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: you could construct a shrine, made of scrap wood and cardboard, held together by hope and prayer.





	call your name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowdrops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/gifts).



> Cap 1 - Gods can only exist because they were born of people's wishes and desires. But a nameless one like you is different than gods like Vaisravana, so not even a single trace of you will remain in anyone's memories.  
> Cap 2 - If he gets forgotten, he'll disappear.  
> Cap 3 - I am different from you. I will keep my promises! Because I absolutely will not forget you!
> 
> prompt [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/11674.html?thread=2044570#cmt2044570)

you only make promises you can keep. these are the rules you make for yourself, when you see disappointment sink into people. some things should not be so easily given, a promise is one of them. but when you meet him, he promises to come whenever you call. you don’t believe him; who would believe a promise like that?

he makes promises too easily, you think. he doesn't break them, but he doesn't always fulfil them within expectations. but he is also a god and gods are not bound by the same rules humans are. he might be a god of nothing, but he is still a god, even if he is fading from memory.

_what is your name?_

_why do you want to know?_

_so that i might remember._

it's so easy to forget he is a god, that he has lived hundreds of years, watched the rise and fall of empires, possibly participating in these changing tides of fate. when he smiles at you, he is only konoha, who will do anything and everything, konoha, who will be anything you want him to be. konoha, a god trying not to be forgotten.

he does not behave as a god does, but then again, the rules that govern gods are different. what would you know of heaven's rules or the rules that which bind him? you can only watch sometimes, realise in the strangest moments that he actually is a god, with all the powers born from the desires and wishes of people's hearts.

_if a god is forgotten, they will disappear._

_i won’t forget._

_that’s what they all say._

a god without a name is so easily forgotten, just like a god without a shrine. a god that belongs nowhere, but he never seems to mind it. he just shrugs it off, like it doesn’t matter. but it does; these things do matter. you don’t need to be a god to know this, you don’t need other gods to tell you this.

you could construct a shrine, made of scrap wood and cardboard, held together by hope and prayer. you could make a promise not to forget, to make sure he doesn’t disappear. you could tell everyone else about him, make him something to be remembered, make him a memory.

_i will remember. i promise._

_i suppose i’ll just have to believe you._

you could call his name, the one he has never told anyone, and bring him back to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos appreciated. <3 you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)


End file.
